


The worst wake up call

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Desperation, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Omorashi, Tour Bus, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: Special ghoul sleeps in, just the beginning to his rotten luck.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Special Ghoul
Kudos: 8





	The worst wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> I might have forgotten how to write but my love for Special ghoul is still large

The gentle purr of the engine caused the ghoul to stir from his slumber. Special groaned as he rolled to his side, green eyes snapping open as he felt his body beginning to roll off. His tail whipped around as the ghoul rubbed at his face, looking around confusedly when he saw the small couch behind him. 

  
"Morin' sleeping beauty."

  
Special looked to the seated body opposite to his.

  
"What, what time is it?" He sleepily mumbled as he clawed his way back onto the couch.  
Omega glanced to his covered wrist, "Eh, quarter past 'you missed breakfast and the meeting'," the larger ghoul said.

  
"Why the fuck didn't anyone wake me up?" Special ask, running his clawed fingers through his short locks, a concerned look in his eyes.

  
Omega shrugged, "You were fast asleep there, haven't seen you that deep into a slumber in months, didn't wanna wake you," he mused, " 'sides wasn't even really a meeting, Papa just had a group talking to about sticking to curfew."

  
The smaller ghoul's shoulders slumped, "Still would've been nice to go with y'all."

  
Omega chuckled, "Well do not worry, you've still got that shitty cereal you like and all of us breathing down eachother necks 'til we get to the next state," he gave, patting Special's back, his hand lingering down as the ghoul stood up.

  
"You act like that's a punishment to me," he chuffed, walking to the small countertop, pouring water into the kettle before turning it on.

  
"If you can handle 12 hours of Alpha's practicing and Air crpytic-ness, then I'm calling you a saint."

  
Special poured the hot water into the mug, "Then I supposed I'd have to be banished from the clergy."

  
The two laughed, letting themselves relish in the stillness and silence in the bus.  
"So, where is everyone else?" Special asked as he placed his empty mug in the sink.

  
"Final wanderings 'round the place, washroom breaks-"

  
"Things still busted?" Special interrupted, jutting his thumb towards the small washroom door.

  
Omega nodded, "Said it'd be fixed when we get into Denver, sink still works though."

  
Special made a slight face as he came back to sit with the other ghoul, "Remind me not to wash my hands in there again," he smiled, ears perking up when the chittered voices of the other ghoul's neared close.

  
12 hours on the bus didn't seem too bad. It would give the spokesghoul ample time to think through possible interview questions and see how the others were.

  
The ghoul stretched his legs that had been tucked under him out after the idle hours of finishing up certain paper work styled clergy duties. Despite being on a bus thousands of miles away, the work was never over.

  
Special paused in his movements when a firmiliar taut sensation became all too noticeable in his lower abdomen. The ghoul chewed on his lower lip, it wasn't too bad, yet. He glanced around, his eyes settling on the passing signs and blurred billboards.

Surely they were in need of a pit stop soon, he could wait it out until then. 

  
Special's brow raised as he watched them drive past the gas station. 

  
"We aren't stopping?" He questioned aloud.

"Guess it ain't bus accessible," a voice gave.  
The earth ghoul plopped down besides the spokesghoul, " 'sides, we've only been on the road for three hours."

  
Special's heart sank slightly, bus time never was the same as linear time.

  
Earth tilted his head as he watched the seemingly disappointed expression from the other ghoul, noting the slightest flushing over his cheeks.

  
"You all right, Spesh?"

  
The ghoul glanced away for a split second as he thought of something to say.

  
"Oh yes, perfectly, perfectly fine just," he swooped his head down, "just a bit uh, carsick, bus sick in this situation I guess."

  
_A little white lie, no harm no fowl._

  
The earth ghoul nodded slowly, the slight suspicion was pushed to the side at the notion of one of his own being unwell. The ghoul held a clawed finger up as he leaned over, pulling a bottle of water and placing it on the spokesghoul's lap.

  
Special looked to the bottle then back to the earth ghoul.

  
"It'll help with the nausea, 'least that's what Papa said one time," Earth explained as he picked up the bottle once more, unscrewing the lid, holding it out.

  
There was hesitancy before the ghoul took hold of the water bottle, setting it to his lips and taking a small sip. 

  
Earth raised a brow, "Think you could handle a bit more there? A bird sip wont help you."

  
_No. No he couldn't._

  
"Oh uh, yeah," Special mumbled between the lid before tiliting his head back, taking a larger swig; wincing as the water settled in his stomach, but, how long would it stay there?

  
Special sat the nearly finished drink on the floor, wiping away the excess on his chin, glancing over to the earth ghoul.

  
Earth gave a nod of approval, lightly patting Special's leg before standing up, "Good, just try and take it easy and rest up."

  
The spokesghoul bit back a groan as he leaned his head back.

  
This was going to be a long ride.

  
The hours felt as if they just continued to drag on longer and longer with each passing of blurred road signs. Special rubbed at his eyes, glancing to the book he had long since abandoned. He crossed his ankles as he moved his hands to his sides, gripping lightly at the seat cushion.

  
It was no longer a nuisance he could brush off, his bladder ached, skin tautly pressed against his slacks. 

  
Special shifted in his seat for the unknownth time in that hour. His ears twitched at the sound of the washroom door clicking open.  
He knew he could simply do as the others were so freely doing; pee in the sink and be done with this growing issue. However, sometimes in him stopped him each time he started to stand. 

  
He was one of the elder ghouls on the bus, he of all ghoul's should have better control of his body and be able to wait.

  
Idly, Special footed the near empty bottle, the thought crossed his mind more than once since he had been made to drink it's contents.

  
Too much of a hassle, a mess and the others would know exactly why he was shuffling back to the bunking area with an empty bottle.

  
The ghoul felt eyes on the back of his neck, slowly he turned to come face to face with the Omega ghoul.

  
"Eveything okay? Been missing your chatterboxing."

  
"Yes. I'm fine," he said, perhaps a bit more curt than intended.

  
Omega squinted, "Don't sound find to me, Earth mentioned you were feeling a bit woozy, still feel that way?"

  
Special squirmed as he nodded slowly, "A bit, yeah."

  
"Why don't you lay down? Others wouldn't mind."

  
Special shook his head, knowing that if he were to move so much of an inch it would be game over.

  
"No? Okay how about some more water? Been a while since you last drank," Omega mused as he swiped the bottle beneath Special's foot.

  
Special's eyes widened at the thought of even attempting to fit a drop extra into his overly filled bladder.

  
"N-no thank you, it's alright, I just need t-to sit." Special weakly gave, tail curling around his ankle as he spoke, desperately trying to keep his composure.

  
"I'll get it for ya, think I still got some filtered water in there," the bigger ghoul said as he stood up, rummaging through the mini fridge, despite the small noises of protest coming from the smaller ghoul.

He placed a container on the counter before pulling himself back up, walking back to the couch.

  
Omega began to pour the water into the bottle, the liquid echoing between the plastic bottle.

  
It was too much for the spokesghoul. Special let out a yelp, hands shoving between his thighs, shuddering frame as he doubled over, chittering anxiously as his bladder gave in. 

  
The other's attention was drawn to the ghoulish noises spouting from the spokesghoul, just barely audible over the hissing noise that as well came from the ghoul.

  
The warm urine pooled around his seated body, what wasnt absorbed by the fabrics of his clothing or couch slowly dribbled into the floor, collecting into a small puddle.

  
A hushed silence washed over the bus as the stream finally tapered off, leaving Special's quivering, panting breaths to fill the silent air. 

  
He wanted nothing more than to just hide. However, there was no such thing on a bus. Special's eyes locked onto the glistening puddle beneath him. 

  
"Spesh?" Omega finally broke the silence.  
Special sniffled, dryly swallowing around the growing lump in his throat.

  
"Why didn't you go? I know the sink isn't the most appealing," he asked, sitting beside the smaller ghoul.

  
He shrugged,lifting his shoulders to his ears, "I-I wanted to be able to ho-hold it," Special finally gave, "I'm sorry," his voice cracking.

  
Omega shook his head, gently tilting the others chin to face his, "Hey, it's okay, buddy. Happens to the best of us, don't think anyone else here hasn't pissed themselves before?" He paused, "It's alright, no ones upset, just glad you're feeling better."

  
Special leaned into the touch, exhausted from the hours long hold.

  
"How 'bout we get you cleaned up before you fall asleep huh?" The bigger ghoul said as he stood, helping the other to his feet. 

  
Special nodded, pressing his face into the others chest as they walked into the back to grab the spare uniforms.

  
Fortunate for such understanding bandmates.


End file.
